Adoration
by xxCandyApples
Summary: She was so poise, so proper - following those rules to a T and never once missing a beat. That straight-laced girl in the EAT class, just teasing her with her great grades, long, stunning hair and damn why wasn't anyone talking about that butt of hers?


Kim loved the way that Jacqueline would breathe as she came down from her high; short, infrequent breaths that totally went against her prim and proper lifestyle. How her weapon didn't care that her hair was a mess, or that she was just _so out of sorts_. And as much as she loved watching her weapon gasp, squirm, and _beg_ for her to go fast and/or harder, there was something about the way Jackie's brown eyes would glaze over with content. How they would nearly speak the weapon's heart.

And _Death_, Kim couldn't help but notice how beautiful her partner was.

When Jacqueline would finally come to some of her senses, Kim greeted her with a (cocky, she always did good work) smile. Through a half-dazed stare, a pleased smile was returned, which only caused Kim's heart to take a dive and _Death_ she was so head over her heels. And she didn't even know how it happened.

Kim loved how Jacqueline would then pull her down, offering her natural warmth and reaching her soul out to resonate just for the sake of it. It was an unspoken thing between them, really, feeling even closer to the other. It was in these moments that Kim felt the safest and most secure. The meister adored how comfortable it was in Jackie's arms, how the weapon's soul hummed in content at their contact. She adored how her partner would place a few kisses on her forehead, muttering in her native tongue - and though it made no sense to the witch, she loved it none the less.

The meister would deny if she was asked, but she loved Jacqueline.

Which was ironic, because at first the meister couldn't stand her, because some straight-laced chick happened to just walk right through her defenses (and she set those damn things high _and _thick!), and figured out what she was. She was so poise, so _proper_ - following those rules to a T and never once missing a beat. That straight-laced girl, in the EAT class, just teasing her with her great grades, long, stunning hair and _damn_ why wasn't anyone talking about that butt of hers?

For a while, Kim hated how Jacqueline just _didn't_ give up. Trying to get some easy cash by making some new NOT students do all the work? There she was, so _perfect_ with her bun and face - and _wow_ those legs. She was slender and so god damn flawless that Kim wanted to scream. Because somehow, _that_ girl eased her way though and was stubborn enough to keep trying even after the constant rejections.

But now, Kim couldn't even imagine going anywhere without Jacqueline. She had grown accustomed to the bits and pieces that made her weapon who she was. The meister grew to love how Jacqueline tried to keep her hair in _just_ the perfect way, how at one point her skirt had to go to a certain length (and yes, she did love how the back of her skirt nowadays hardly rested below her derrière), and her jacket had to be fully buttoned with a perfect tie supporting it. The so proper and poise-ness that Kim once knew had slowly faded over time, and Jacqueline adjusted herself to please her meister.

She loved it when Jacqueline would collapse after a long day as soon as she stepped within their dorm room. How her shoulders would slouch the slightest, how she'd let out a noise in annoyance and sit on the edge of her bed, kicking her shoes off and making a mental note to put them away properly. And damn, did she love it when her soul would hum whenever she entered a room with Kim in it. Jacqueline was always so aware and even when she was tired, she'd greet her meister with a brief kiss.

And Kim knew _her_ soul would let out affection, as Jackie would reply with a warm smile and lean in for another kiss.

Most of all, Kim loved waking up the morning after, sprawled across her partner who just radiated warmth. She loved being awake before her, taking in all that the weapon was as she slept. There were times that she'd accidentally wake up her partner, placing very gentle kisses on her forehead and she'd get a simple, hardly audible, laugh in return. Because try all she might, Kim Diehl could act her butt off that she was cold hearted and completely unaffectionate, behind closed doors it was the complete opposite.

The morning afters were always sweet and slow, consisting of caressing of the other and sensual kisses. Neither would want to retreat, finding the other so endearing that the second (_yes, second, Jacqueline had prepared that after the first time it happened_) alarm would ring and both would moan with disappointment. Kim could then feel - much to both of their sadness - Jackie's soul pulling away for the time being. And though Kim would sit up first, straddling Jackie and nearly pleading to just skip class.

Because damn, she always seemed to look even _hotter_ the morning after with her hair completely messed up, lips pressed together and nipples perked. Some mornings Kim was _lucky_, and she loved that. Those were the mornings where Kim (and Jackie, face still flushed) would stride into class _minutes_ late with a smug look plastered on her face, as she earned a few looks from fellow classmates. She would smirk, as much as she possibly could, while she slunk down in her seat while Jacqueline did the opposite.

Though she wouldn't say it out loud either, she loved when Jacqueline would stand a little bit too close when someone weary came alone. There was something about how the weapon stared, her brown eyes narrowed with a flicker of what could be considered anger and how her lips parted just enough to utter few words. Jackie kept her word, and the meister appreciated that to no end.

One thing that Kim hated, was that down the line (_years and years to come_) eventually her partner wasn't going to be there anymore. As a witch she was bound to live for a good couple centuries at least - she was _young_ and had a long time to keep going at kicking ass and taking names. But that meant, that eventually she would have to open up _again_, enough to trust someone and see if they could oh-so-stubbornishly work their way through Kim's defenses that'd be so high. She was lucky enough already that weapons generally lived a few years longer than meisters.

Kim loved Jacqueline, she truly did. Did she ever say it enough? Of course not.

And that's why, hundreds of years later when a young meister became a little too curious and perhaps Kim was a bit too sentimental, the witch would come to answer the kid's question. The girl with beautiful brown eyes that struck a chord on her heart, tugging at her strings so _painfully_ because _Death_ they reminded her of Jacqueline and did she long for her partner (and lover, but she always kept that to herself).

"Was there ever anyone so special in your life, miss? Anyone that you ever loved?" she would ask, eyes showing the same curiosity that Jacqueline's often held. And though Kim _knew_ it wasn't her partner's soul, that she couldn't ever have her back again, there was just something about her.

"Yeah, there was someone." Would be the reply Kim would say, long moments later when the young meister had almost given up. "I loved her."

Kim missed the way that Jacqueline would coax her in her own love, easing her nerves and spreading her warmth to her. Because never before did Kim feel so comfortable and at ease.


End file.
